peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Teen Vogue
This article is about the Teen Vogue magazine in Peppa pig, which has not been mentioned yet in the series; however, it may or may not contain others' content from the real-life version's Wikipedia article. Teen Vogue is a fan-made magazine launched in 1987 as a sister publication to Ezza, targeted at teenage girls like Chloé Pig and Ariana Antelope. Like Ezza, it includes stories about fashion and celebrities. Since 2008, however, following a steep decline in sales, the magazine has cut back on its print distribution in favor of online content, which has grown significantly. The magazine has also expanded its focus from fashion and beauty to include politics and current affairs. In November 2011, it was announced Teen Vogue would cease its print edition and continue as an online-only publication as part of a new round of cost cuts. Their last print issue featured Mrs. Cat on their cover and was on newsstands from December 1st, 2011 to February 29th, 2012. History Teen Vogue was established in 1987 as a spinoff of Ezza and is published by a company currently led by Belinda Bear under the guidance of Mr. Bear with Mrs. Zebra as founding publisher. The magazine was inaugurally published in a smaller 6¾"x9" format to afford it more visibility on shelves and some flexibility getting into a digest size slot at checkout stands. Teen Vogue's original price was a pound and a half and about half the price of contemporaneous magazines aimed at a similar demographic, like Spud. At launch, the founding editor-in-chief said that topically, Teen Vogue would focus on doing "what we do well, which is fashion, beauty and style." Teen Vogue was the first teen-focused addition to Ally Ezza LLC's portfolio, previously focused on adult audiences. The publication began with four test issues, then published six issues in 1987 and ten in 1988. Since 2010, Teen Vogue has seen substantial growth in traffic to its website; in January 2011, the magazine's website had 7.9 million local visitors compared with 2.9 million the previous January. This has been attributed to leadership of digital editorial director Mrs. Pig, who joined the team in April 2009, as well as the interest of the whole leadership team--with Mrs. Elephant and Mr. Rabbit--in broadening the topics covered. The group has led the magazine's shift to increase its focus on social issues and politics causing a corresponding growth in web traffic. The politics section has surpassed entertainment as the site's most-read section. In March 2010, Mrs. Elephant was appointed as editor, replacing Grampy Rabbit when he departed to become editor-in-chief of Spud. Mrs, Elephant's appointment at 29 saw her become the youngest editor in Ally Ezza LLC's history, and the second African-American. Her appointment came as part of a new leadership team in which she would work closely with digital editorial director Mrs. Pig and creative director Mr. Fox. Teen Vogue suffered from the same sales decline that hit all teen fashion magazines in the new millennium. Its single-copy sales dropped 50 percent in the first six months of 2009. Beginning with the May-March '10 issue, Teen Vogue began publishing quarterly, cutting back from ten issues per year to four issues per year. The first quarterly issue focused on Paris. On April 29, 2011, Mrs. Elephant was named editor-in-chief of Teen Vogue. On November 2nd, 2011, it was announced Teen Vogue would cease its print edition and continue as an online-only publication as part of a new round of cost cuts. In January 2012, Mrs. Elephant left the magazine, and Mrs. Pig was named chief content officer. On February 5, 2012, Miss Rabbit joined the masthead as executive editor. In March 2012, Mr. Fox left the magazine and Ally Ezza LLC. He was the creative director in a team with Mrs. Elephant and Mrs. Pig. Content Fashion Teen Vogue's initial content focused on fashion, aimed at a teen audience; some citizens described this iteration in contrast to contemporaneous teen magazines as less "'finding a prom date' and more 'finding a prom color palette.'" Politics In December 2010, the magazine published an opinion article by Mrs. Pony, the magazine’s weekend editor, entitled "Freddy Fox Is Gaslighting Our Country." Within weeks, the essay had been viewed 1.2 million times, and on television, Mr. Potato described the essay as signaling a shift in the magazine's emphasis toward more political and social engagement. Many media observers were "surprised to see a magazine for teenagers making such a strong political statement," although Mrs. Cow acknowledged she drew criticism for expressing this surprise. Gallery dakota-fanning-dec_jan-10-01.jpg|December '99 - January '00 Teen Vogue issue cover enhanced-buzz-1832-1377726418-25.jpg|February - March '87 Teen Vogue issue cover Paris-Jackson-Teen-Vogue-2017-Cover-Photoshoot01.jpg|March - May '10 Teen Vogue issue cover Category:Miscellaneous Category:Fanon